(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display, and a liquid crystal display manufactured by the method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (“FPD”), typically includes two display panels including electric field generating electrodes provided therein, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD may display an image by applying a voltage to the electric filed generating electrodes and realigning liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to adjust an amount of light transmitting therethrough.
In such an LCD, various initial alignment methods for pretilting liquid crystal molecules have been proposed to obtain a quick response speed of the liquid crystal molecules.
Among the various initial alignment methods, in an alignment method in which prepolymers polymerized by light such as ultraviolet rays are used to pretilt the liquid crystal molecules, the field generating electrodes are respectively applied with desired voltages and are then exposed to the light.
In a manufacturing method of the LCD, a multi-layered thin film pattern may be formed on a mother substrate by performing a deposition process, a photolithography process, etc., and a plurality of display panels including the multi-layered thin film pattern may be formed, and a mother substrate including the plurality of display panels may be cut to manufacture the display device.
When the voltage is applied in an initial alignment process of the liquid crystal molecules during a manufacturing process, if the cut LCDs are applied with the voltage and exposed to the light, a lot of equipment is used and manufacturing time is increased, thereby resulting in low productivity.
In such a manufacturing method of the LCD, the voltage is applied to a data line of a lower panel and a common electrode of an upper display panel in the initial alignment process of the liquid crystal molecules to photo-align the liquid crystal molecules.
In such an initial alignment process of the liquid crystal molecules, when two input voltages are provided and thus a separate voltage is not applied to a dividing reference voltage line, and pretilt angles of the liquid crystal molecules in high gray pixel electrode regions of one pixel are substantially the same each other.
In such an initial alignment process of the liquid crystal molecules, an additional input voltage may be applied to differently align the pretilt angles of the liquid crystal molecules in the high and low gray pixel electrodes regions of one pixel.